Aggressive Alteration Chap1 ((MLAATR FAN FICTION))
by InvaderEmber67
Summary: A fan fiction I am writing for the canceled tv show My Life As A Teenage Robot which was actually one of my favorite shows growing up! I was really pissed when I saw like 0 fics for this show, so I supplied one for the lonely lovers of the show.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Tremor Town. Jenny had just stopped a gang of giant slug people from envoping the planet in a thick pink slime. Just a normal day in the seemed like she was attracting trouble now more than usual. This week already had 9 alien attacks and it was only tuesday. It was really starting to fry her circuts. Even super heros need their rest, but of course tremer town wasnt going to let her have any.  
Instead of congradulating her on another job well done, everybody just seemed to be angry with her for not making sure abolutly everything was un-touched. "You destroyed the t.v. store with your space slugs!" One bystander shouted. Many others agreed with him and started coming up with their own reasons why today was another screw up on Jenny's part. Instead of argueing with them like she usualy would, she simply whiped off some of the slime from her face. The slime's high acid conted was already begining to rust the metal on her which left her blue coloring bubbly looking and all round un-pleasing to look at. Still silently she sighed and started her flight home.

The town's inhabitants looked confused at their local hero. Usualy she would take a long time verbaly fighting with them to make herself look better than they were making her. It was very much un-like her to give up so easily. Though this didn't trouble anybody, as they started to clean up the remaning damage from the previous battle.

After arriving home Jenny only recieved more verbal punishment for her sloppy preformance. After a 12 minuet rant from her mother Nora, she was sent to her room for the rest of the day unless some other danger showed up. Discontent but still silently, Jenny walked up to her room to hopefully get some rest.  
After about 20 minuets of contemplating on everything that had happened, Jenny looked up with a enraged look in her robotic eyes. She flicked off the monitors that showed the earths current state and incomming danger. She layed on her bed and thought some more. Her circuted mind racing faster than she could remember. and for the first time, they were bad thoughts.  
Very bad thoughts. But at this point she didnt care. the more she thought about her current and previous situations she more angry it made her. 30 minuets of this went by, venting on everything that was wrong, before the monitors in her room snapped back on, blaring a desparate signal that the earth was in danger.  
She glared at the screens, yelling in their own buzzing way. "Its too noisy in here to think." She said to herself.

"I doubt mom will realize if i leave..." She added. She hopped out of her bed and opened the window, quickly jumping out and taking flight to go to someplace more quiet. The people of Tremor Town cheered as jenny flew by, obviously assuming she was there to help as skeletal dragons were destroying the place. The cheering died down quickly as the robotic beeing did not return after speeding out of sight.  
Jenny flew to a mountantop on the outskerts of the town, watching it get destroyed with boney chomps and blasts of fire. She didnt know why but it felt good to watch the down get destroyed. She felt they were getting what they deserved, if they werent going to respect their hero why would they deserve one? She was inturrupted from her thoughts again by Nora appearing on a moniter comming out of her chest. Quickly putting jenny down for not doing her job, Norra ranted at her again. Jenny glared at her mother before ripping the monitor out of her chest, the remaining wires quickly retreated back into her chest cavity like frightened snakes as the screen flicked to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora stared at the static monitor in shock. Obviously it wasn't the first time Jenny had willingly harmed herself to get her mom to leave her alone. But never when the earth was actually in danger. Nora sighed and clicked another button the the giant key pad in front of her. The static screen flicked to a blue map of the town. A white dot was located just on the edge of the map and was labeled 'XJ-9'. She quickly stood up and started out of the door.  
the trek up the mountain was harder than Nora had previously expected. It would obviously be easy for her daughter seeing as she could fly up to it, and over the skeletal dragons mutilating the town. Eventually Nora made it to the bit of the mountain Jenny was camping out on. She quickly acknowledged her mother's entrance by standing up and backing up to the edge of the mountain's cliff, ready to take off at any given moment. "I can tell you're upset XJ- uhm, Jenny" Nora stated "Why don't you just stop the dragons and we can talk about it?" She offered, smiling sweetly. Jenny's response was half expected and half dreaded by Nora. "Why should I save them? They never respect me for anything! On top of that lots of those people down there just want me shut down!" Her cheeks were turning a deep cyan with fury. "Yes well of course not everybody is going to want to accept you, but if you destroy those dragons I'm sure they'll-" Jenny didn't allow her mother to finish. "I'm done being a hero mom" She said before taking off again.  
"teenagers..." Nora muttered to herself, before taking out a small box with a few buttons out of her pocket. She promptly pressed one labeled "rockets". Her daughter was instantly no longer lifting in the air. In fact she was falling. After a few moments of confusing air time she crashed into one of the many buildings below her, getting thrown right trough the roof. The top metal on her head that had slime on it was knocked off on impact, leaving a cracked area surrounding it. multiple wires were also exposed as a result.  
The wires that showed were already damaged from the slime as well, leaking electricity into the air. After Jenny regained herself, she noticed she was covered in purple paint. She stood up and rubbed her head before realizing she smeared the still dripping paint. She quickly removed her hand and looked at the surrounding building she was in. It took her a second to get her vision back completely, though she was still able to tell that the place was empty. "What was I thinking...?" She said to herself. " I gotta go stop those dragons." she added before starting to get up. She failed to notice the paint was still dripping on her though. as she got up she banged her head on a half broken shelf, which quickly gave way when she did so and sent the bucket of paint on her head as well. The showing wires shocked her as the paint seeped into them, quickly she removed the now empty bucket from her head before it caused more damage. She wiped the paint out of her eyes, seeing most of her body covered in a thick purple layer. She looked up to see the showing wires now smoking. Getting up again, she started out the door leaving purple foot-prints on her way out. The second there was any light hitting her, she was grabbed and taken to the side of the building she just got out of. "Jenny! are you okay?" a familiar voice asked her. She wiped more paint out of her eyes and saw who it was. "Jen?" he asked again as Jenny wiped some paint away from her mouth. "out of my way Brad I'm busy!" she growled and quickly covered her mouth in shock of what she just said. "okay okay Jen, I just saw you fall through the roof and stuff and... Yeah I'm stalling you go ahead" Jenny's head ticked a bit as the showing wires cracked and threw a couple sparks "Yeah I know you are" she said before jumping up with expectations of flying. Her jets only gave a black puff of smoke and nothing more. "Uhhh Jen? You sure you're okay?" Brad asked while helping her up again.  
After helping Jenny up he noticed the sparking wires on her head. "Guh.. yes I'm sure!" She barked at him, her head ticking again. "Whatever you say Jen" Brad said walking away the opposite from where he grabbed her from. Jenny turned and tried her rockets again. She gave up quickly and walked right from the direction she came from, running right into Nora once more.  
"XJ-9" She started formally. "How dare you fly away from me when I'm talking to you! Just look what came of it, you're covered in paint now! which I suppose is partially my fault but that's not the point." She continued. Jenny glared at Nora before her head ticked again, the patch on it throwing sparks about like electric confetti. Nora's attention was immediately changed from annoyance to worry. "XJ-9 what happened to you? other than the paint, you were perfectly fine when you were in your room." She asked taking a step closer to her daughter. "Things happen mom, people change. I changed. I don't wanna be a hero anymore. And I'm not going to be!" Jenny snapped at Nora attempting to fly off again, her rockets only giving a tired puff of smoke but otherwise failing completely. "I turned your rockets off XJ-9..." Nora said in an annoyed tone. "Typical... Then if you're just gonna try to hurt me then... Just go away!" Jenny shouted just before a skeletal foot crashed right next to her.  



	3. Chapter 3

Jenny looked at the un-dead being which loomed over and stared at her with bright red dots in the middle of the holes that used to be its eyes. It uttered a bone rattling roar that would make any sane person's blood run cold. Nora looked at her daughter, having no clue on what she might do next. There was clearly something wrong with her, and this showed even more as she uttered a smirk and turned to ferocious beast. it stretched its skinless wings and released another blood chilling roar. Though everything except the dragon seemed to be motionless, Nora out of pure terror but Jenny for a different reason. She looked right into the monster's "eyes" and readied a laser. With one blast at the dragon's legs, it collapsed into a large amount of bones. The skull looked straight at Jenny; defeat accepted at last, it grumbled a bit. "There's only room for one local villain here." Jenny sassed the broken dragon, who snorted in response as its red eyes faded to the surrounding darkness. "XJ-9 you did it!" Nora sang happily, expecting her to be to her normal self again.

"Now come with me so we can fix those wires sticking out your head" she added, taking Jenny's hand. Jenny quickly stole her hand back and trotted into the ally way behind them. She wanted no part of anymore disrespect the townsfolk were about to give her. Though instead of the expected complaining she heard faint cheering in the distance. the cheering she had remembered from the first time she had saved the town. it was so generic, though she could tell that they actually meant it, the town's occupants were actually great full of another rescue that she had supplied. Before she could even bask in the glory the people were about to give her, her head ticked again, once more throwing sparks from the wires showing. Her glowing eyes turned a dark red and she jumped out of the ally again to face the town's people. They cheered again upon her showing herself and she smiled as well. Nora looked up at her daughter and gasped. "No..." She muttered to herself quietly. "DON'T CHEER! GO AWAY FROM HERE!" Nora warned the surrounding crowed. "ITS NOT SAFE ANYMORE, RUN!" she added, waving her arms to direct attention to her warnings. Jenny looked at the ocean of people and smiled even bigger, quickly pointing highly powered gun at the crowd. Everybody fell silent and decided to take Nora's advice and high tail it out of there.

Jenny fired the gun at what used to be people, leaving a burnt mark on the grass and dirt in the surrounding area. Laughing as she did so. Nora stepped in front of her "XJ-9 You NEED to stop this RIGHT NOW" She shouted, hoping to snap her daughter out of the trance she seemed to be in. Jenny turned to her mom and fired the laser at her, just barely missing. Nora dodged quickly and took about ten steps back. She decided it would probably be better to face her power mad daughter with help rather than by herself. She took the chance in which Jenny got distracted and ran back to the house as quickly as she could.

She ran directly to the lab and opened the containment unit to the other XJ- series robots. After activating them she explained what was happening in the greatest detail she could supply. The other XJ units looked at Nora and quickly agreed to help, XJ-7 being the one quickest the name all the possible ways this plan would fail, but the other bots (after dragging XJ-7 along) and confronted their sister. "Don't make us do this little sis!" XJ-4 chimed strictly "mom told us to lay a real good whipping on you if we had to." XJ-6 added. "Yeah so just make this nice and easy and we won't have to do anything we'll regret" XJ-4 stated again. The 8 prototypes stared at Jenny ready to battle their younger sister if they needed to. Jenny stared back at them, her red eyes glowing even more and she pointed a laser at them. "so be it" XJ-6 said, positioning herself along with the others. Jenny fired the laser, scattering the other XJ units who ganged up on her in attempts to hold her down long enough to secure her. Jenny extended 6 more arms and pushed them all away. XJ-1, now terrified from all of the commotion began to cry. XJ-4 quickly stopped fighting and huddled the egg shaped robot in her many arms. "Oh no no XJ-1 its okay. shooosh..." she shushed the child quietly in hopes to calm her down long enough to continue the battle. Just when she was finally quiet, a blast of electricity shot at XJ-4, causing her to fall over and out of consciousness. XJ-1 rolled out of her now loosened grip and looked around. It seemed the rest of her sisters had suffered the same fate, except for the one who caused it. Jenny picked XJ-1up and grinned at her success in defeating her sisters. She aimed the laser at her small sister before getting tackled by XJ-8. "The violence stops now" she declared in a mono tone voice before picking up her other electrified sisters and marching back to her house.

Nora quickly answered the door to see XJ-8 carrying all of the other XJ units in one hand and a lively, squirming XJ-9 in the other. Nora allowed XJ-8 to enter and looked for a possible way to temporarily shut XJ-9 down and find the underlying problem in her.

She quickly remembered the button she had installed on Jenny's neck and she wondered how she forgot about it. Nora quickly forced Jenny's head to one side and jabbed the button. Her eyes quickly went from read to black as her metallic body went limp. "Come on XJ-8, that effect is only temporary and she could wake up at any minute. we should bring her down to the lab and find something to restrain her in case she wakes up before I can get her battery out." Nora explained to XJ-8, who easily obligated to her mother's commands and brought the lifeless XJ-9 down to the lab.

Nora found some old metal cuffs that she used to restrain Jenny to a metal table. Though as Nora assumed would happen, she woke up before the battery could be removed. With the help of XJ-8 she was held down long enough for Nora to do so. XJ-9 was instantly shut down until the battery was returned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she gonna be okay?" XJ-4 asked looking her younger sister. After around 10 minutes the rest of the XJ units recovered from the electric shock that Jenny had given them. "I'm sure she'll be fine" Nora told her, mostly trying to convince herself of its truth. "How she managed to damage her main wiring bad enough to change her own programing is beyond me though. Hopefully I fixed it..." she continued as she watched the monitor next to her unconscious daughter. It took a few hours to fix her up completely, and it took a few more to fix the battery which had run itself dry and was in desperate need of charging. "I suppose the best we can do now is wait." she finished and started heading up the stairs. The other XJ units followed her except for XJ-1. She hopped up on the table next to Jenny with a sad look, trying desperately to shake her awake. When her tactics failed she once again began to cry. XJ-7 was the one to come down and carry XJ-1 up the stairs with the rest while chiming "I know she's doomed too..."

a monitor swung down from the ceiling displaying the same information as the one downstairs. It was obviously used to monitor XJ-9's progress on charging and whatever other healing she needed to be doing. XJ-1 continued sniveling with more tears. Nora took her from XJ-7 and attempted to calm her down even though she was freaking out herself. XJ-7 looked up at the monitor; a frowning face representing XJ-9's general design stared back at her. "She's not going to wake up is she?" XJ-7 asked Nora. She looked down at her seventh daughter and bit her lip. "I... I don't know..." she confessed. A knock at the door interrupted the depressing moment; Nora set down XJ-1and opened the door. A familiar looking red headed boy and his younger brother looked up at her.

"We came as soon as we figured out who the 'Violet Villain' was" Brad said, letting himself in. "she has a name now?" Nora asked, shutting the door behind them. "Yep. Just like ruby rocket. So where is she?" brad answered, asking a question of his own. Nora simply pointed to the monitor and both Brad and Tuck fell silent. "Can I see her?" Brad asked, first to break the silence they both caused. Nora shrugged and signaled them to follow her down the stairs. As they did so Tuck noticed the other XJ units with their own horrified faces, XJ-7's didn't look very different than her usual though. The three went down the stairs and to the room their robotic friend was being held. for some reason it bothered Brad more this time than it did before. "how long has she been like this" he asked Nora, who sighed before answering. "A few hours." Brad inspected the wires she was hooked up to and then looked at the monitor. "Does it usually take this long for her to charge?" he asked pointing to the bar showing charging progress, which was red and pulsating at 1%. "No and it's not supposed to." Nora responded blandly. Tuck fiddled with the charger in the socket of the wall "what if this is it for her?" Tuck asked in a morbid tone. "T-Tuck! Don't even joke like that, this is serious!" Brad snapped at his brother. "I'm not joking!" he snapped back. "Alright you two break it up!" Nora barked, getting in between the two. "Now is really not the time to be arguing. Now if you want to see XJ-9 alive again, you're going to have to help me come up with a way to get the charger to work. You two deal with electronics a lot right?"

"Well I have been known to fiddle with a phone or two" Brad responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Close enough" Nora responded. "Then take these circuit testers and try to charger while I go look for another one" she added, handing the boys a metal square with two wires.

Brad attached one or the wires to the charger's plug and the other one to a metal oval on the square. a small light connected to the two remained unlit. " ?" Brad called out to Nora, who came back to them upon hearing her name. "Ah... the charger is shot, I'll still have to find a new one, or go out to buy one. But it might be hard to get another one, they are pretty rare..." Nora turned around and saw XJ-4 looking at her. "I don't mind, giving away my charger for Jenny." she said softly with a smile. "But XJ-4 you need you're charger to function properly" Nora insisted. "Not as much as she does. I'm retied anyway" she added, detaching a cord from one of her arms and handing it to her mother.

Nora looked at her fourth daughter in shock and smiled. "Thank you" she said before accepting the cord and replacing it with XJ-9's old one. XJ-4 smiled wider as she saw the monitor go from 1% to 10% in one minuet. "It's working!" Tuck exclaimed with a huge smile that he and his brother seemed to share. Nora stared at the charging progress on the monitor before the two boys asked in unison "what exactly happened?"

Nora glanced at her still unconscious daughter and thought about it "from what I gathered, something happened to the main wires on her head. And they managed to reversed her programing completely." she finally said. "Wow" tuck said in surprise. "I didn't even know that could happen" he added looking up at Brad, who was staring intently at the monitor.


	5. Chapter 5 ((Final))

The percentage on the monitor was inching along which seemed to take forever. eventually it was at 99% and paused for a few minuets, which caused everybody in the room to hold their breath. the screen went black and turned back on, the frowning emote was now smiling and the charge was at 100% as hoped.

The robotic being on the table finally opened her eyes, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Jenny!" Tuck and Brad sang in unison before hopping on the table to hug her. she looked at them in confusion and scanned the room with even more confusion. Nora tensed up a bit and called the two boys over as Jenny got her bearings. "Do not speak of what happened to her okay?" she said sternly " I deleted the incident from her memory. she may be a robot but I programed her with guilt to keep her from doing things she knows is wrong and I don't want something like that to hold her down, especially when she didn't have much control over the situation." the two remained quiet and simply nodded. "Uh, hey. What just happened?" Jenny interrupted. the three turned around and looked at her before Brad started " some skeletal dragon were attacking the town and they knocked you out worse than Armagedroid . but luckily while you were out Misty came down and saved the town for you." he said as calm as possible to make it seem like the truth. "Oh... Is she still here?" Jenny asked. "Uh- no she had to go and do some other space ninja girl things." he responded.

"I'll have to thank her the next time she comes down to earth." she said with a bright smile. "so what now?" she asked Brad as if he knew.

"wanna go hit Mezmer's and grab a milkshake?" he asked her with a smile of his own. "sounds great!" she said hopping off the table, unplugging the charger as she did so. "Mom, can I?" she asked, turning to Nora. "sure Jenny, you've had enough action for one day." she said smiling along with them. "yes! thank you mom!" she said, wrapping her robotic arms around her mother.

They two then proceeded to walk out of the house. Nora swore she saw the two sneek a kiss on the sidewalk.


End file.
